


Freak Out

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Halloween Costumes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Warnings/Spoilers:</b> None for the show<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't know what they're planning for the characters this Halloween; nor are they paying me for story ideas!<br/><b>Beta:</b> me, myself and I<br/><b>Summary:</b> Danny doesn't much care for Steve's choice in Halloween costumes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freak Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> A H50 Steve & Danny early Halloween and birthday gift fic for my darlink **kaige68** , written from the prompts supplied by **tkeylasunset** 's weekend challenge at **1_million_words**! Happy Birthday, babe! *smooches*

"Absolutely not! No way. Forget it. I'll just stay home."

"Why? Jesus, Danny, you were the one who said we should go out and do something, since Grace is trick or treating with her friends this year."

"Yeah, but that was before I let you choose our costumes."

"What? _You_ said you didn't have time. You do it, you told me. I asked you then if you had any preferences and you said… and I quote, 'whatever you choose, babe.' I took that to mean that _I_ should actually choose, _and_ that you'd be fine with that choice."

"That was before you actually _chose_."

"So you're telling me that the reason why you don't want to go is because of the costume I got you?"

"Not so much the costume you got me..."

"Really? You _like_ the pirate costume?"

"The pirate is fine."

"Uh… so… it's _my_ costume you don't like?"

An expressive look was the only response Steve got to that.

"What's wrong with zombies?"

"What's… what's _wrong_ with them? Do you really want me to tell you?"

"It's a perfectly common Halloween costume, Danny. How many Halloweens have you got through without seeing at least one zombie?"

The full-bodied shudder that Danny managed was enough to clue Steve in. He grinned widely.

"What?"

"They freak you out, don't they?"

"They do not freak me out. They're just gross, that's all."

"They freak you out."

"They _don't_ freak me out. I just… I'm not going anywhere with you with… bits falling off you."

"So… if I was to mention that this costume includes a fake brain that looks like someone squished-"

"Okay, enough!" The hand gestures were getting really frantic now.

"And the gooey hands have this realistic-looking-"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Steve couldn't stop grinning at the growing look of discomfit on Danny's face.

"Okay, you win! They freak me the fuck out. Are you happy? Now, do you want me to make rice krispies for this thing or not?"

Steve's grin reduced. "Your rice krispies are the best, Danno."

"Then take that _thing_ back to the damned costume store and get something that doesn't look so all-out freaky, or not only will I not go to the party with you, but there will be no rice krispies to take." 

Steve grabbed the car keys. "On my way."

"Thank Christ for that, you freak."

"Love you too, Danny!"

~//~


End file.
